Some Christmas This Is
by WalkingAlong
Summary: Dorothy Ann is facing a broken heart on Christmas night, will her heart be able toe mend? She and the *mystery guy* are 19-22 by the way .


_Some Christmas this is…_Dorothy Ann thought while walking down the snow-covered sidewalk. The Christmas she dreamed of was literally a mess. Her (ex)-boyfriend, James, of five weeks broke up with her to go the Bahamas with a burnet he met at a bar. He just told her the news on the phone thirty minutes ago, not to mention for her and her family were ready to celebrate with him.

Not only was breaking the news to her family hard, it was embarrassing. For the past five weeks she had been gloating about this great guy she met at college, like her parents said she would, and now he broke her heart. She had to admit though, their relationship wasn't all the great in the first place. He always called her naggy, argumentative, and a competitive "female-dog." She never really did like him either, she was just lonely and tired of waiting for one certain guy to make that was never made. That one guy just so happened to be her best friend, Carlos.

"Dorothy, Dorothy Ann? Is that you?" a voiced called behind her on the dark night lit by stars. She turned around to see the guy whose been hidden in the back of her mind all night.

"Carlos! Hey, what are you doing here?" Dorothy Ann said, turning around to face him. His face was lit slightly by the streets homes Christmas decoration.

"I called your parents house to tell you Merry Christmas, though they said you went on a walk. And what do you know, I looked outside my window and saw you walking by. Now please, tell me what's wrong?" Carlos said while walking closer to her smiling half-heartedly.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Dorothy Ann said defensively.

"Well, it's Christmas, 20 degrees outside, and…it's Christmas. Shouldn't you be with your family and your new boyfriend?" Carlos smirked, adding a tinge of hate with the words "boyfriend."

"Yes to the family. No, to the boyfriend." Dorothy Ann said, sarcastically smiling.

"What's the matter? Did he stand you up?" Carlos asked, staring intensively into her cobalt orbs.

"No, worse. He broke up with me…on the phone…30 minutes ago…to tell me he's going to be in the Bahamas with slut he met at a bar a week ago." Dorothy Ann cried, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes. "It was so embarrassing to tell…all my relatives…that this Oh so Great guy I just met dumped me. Everyone was so eager to meet him and I ruined it by being too argumentative and naggy."

"DA, it wasn't your fault," Carlos said, pulling her into an embrace. She responded by slithering her arms onto his neck and crying her head into his chest. "it was that man-whore's fault. Your none of those things…okay maybe you are a bit argumentative. But you're becoming a lawyer in a few years, what did he expect? You can do much better than him. You need a guy who'll protect you, make you smile, be able to argue back without running away. You need a real man, a man whose also a friend, and would never hurt you."

Dorothy moved her head from Carlos' chest to see him face to face, while keeping her arms around his neck, and his around the arch of her back. "You know what Carlos, you always know the right thing to say. You can always make me smile…, laugh…, annoyed." Dorothy Ann said jokingly, keeping her eyes intact with his dark russet eyes.

"Well, yeah…that's what friends do right." Carlos said, starting to feel warm in the face.

"But do friends stand this close, with their arms wrapped around each other, for a long time?" Dorothy Ann spoke softly, only loud enough so Carlos could hear. Carlos could feel his face turn red now.

"Is it weird that I…kind of…like this?" Carlos spoke gently back, as light snow started to hit the ground.

"No…I like it too. Is it weird that…I'm glad I broke up with James all of a sudden." Dorothy Ann responded, starting to bite her lip.

"No…I'm glad you broke up with that idiot too." Carlos said softly, causing Dorothy Ann to giggle quietly. Slowly, with a bit of hesitation…Carlos leaned his head forward. Leaving Dorothy Ann to return to simple yet complex movement. Within seconds, her Christmas with was true. The two lip-locked slowly, deeply, passionately in front of one the neighbor's Christmas decorated homes. Though they didn't care who saw…for they were happy.

"So…how about I walk you home. Your family is probably wondering where you are." Carlos stuttered, still astonished that he kissed the girl he's been in love with since third grade.

"Okay, but you promise not to go the Bahamas and stay with us for some hot chocolate and presents?" Dorothy Ann smirked.

"I'll be able to stay awhile, we'll have to tell my family first where I'm going. I think they'll understand. I also need to give you the gift I got you." Carlos said, offering his hand for her to take on their walk back through the cold snow blowing on their faces.

"Carlos, wait. Tell me that were what I think were becoming." Dorothy Ann asked intently, waiting to hear what she wants to hear.

"I think…do you think we're now…a couple…I think we are." Carlos asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, yes I do. But you need to ask me to be your girlfriend first." Dorothy Ann replied smirking.

"Fine, I give in. Dorothy Ann Parker," Carlos said taking both her hands, "will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes I will. Now come on, it's cold." Dorthy Ann replied smiling widely.

"Wait one minute." Carlos said firmly, he took her waist and pulled her close to him. He put his hands firmly on her face and clasped her into another passionate kiss. "Okay, just had to make sure that this wasn't a dream."

"Yeah…it's real. Merry Christmas."


End file.
